Be Human
by brolyssj1
Summary: M for lots of gore and all that lovely stuff This story is about Ghost, a sergeant who, after let his entire platoon die, looses his "humanity". I do not own halo legends: prototype or any halo things in this story. please review. Dropping on hold due to lack of motivation
1. Prologue

Update 12:04 8/7/14, just fixed grammar and added some lovely stuff. Enjoy! Please comment and subscribe.

"sarge... look at the moon... its funny, I've never noticed how beautiful the moons are here... do you think anybody noticed" the young marine said in a soft but weak voice with a small flow of blood from her lip. "stay quiet... the bio-foams working but your still bleeding." I said, as my voice echoed across the entire expanse below the hill we were on, where bodies lay strewn below. I didn't want her to die, but I had to look strong inside and out.

"there's something I've always wanted to know... your calsign...ghost. what does it mean?" she questioned in the same voice that made me ache inside. "stop talking, you've gotta hold tight until the medivac gets here" I said sternly. It truly didnt make a difference, she was going to die anyway, i just didnt want to spend her final moments crying over her. "you finally have an excuse to show that you care..." She said softly. "Let me ask you something... just one last thing, it won't hurt I promise. w-what was I to you?" she asked in a low whisper.

"what do you mean, your a soldier. a soldier with a promising career ahead of you. your..." I said and paused. "A soldier" I replied. I wanted so badly to tell her the truth, to tell her that I cared. "and your a ghost, aren't you?" she asked, and shock went through me. "what?" was all I could say back. "feeling just pass through you don't they?" she looked up at me as she said this, her eyes soft and almost teary, the sight nearly broke my heart.

"so cold and unforgiving in every choice you made in battle... pure soldier... I think that's what let us trust you so-" "don't talk save your strength." I cut her off sternly, for if she continued, I probably would of broke right there. "I don't need it" she said softly, and to this I looked up at her. "huh" I said as she closed her eyes. "I need you to be strong, strong enough to do what you've never done in your entire life" she opened her eyes again, this time on the verge of tears. " can you be strong enough to allow yourself to be... can you just be human?" she asked and I felt something break inside of me, it felt worse than any energy sword or plasma blast.

"If not for your sake, for all of us. If you would just allow yourself to feel something... Maybe you wouldn't be a ghost any longer" And she died in my arms eyes closed. Something warm and liquid started to trickle down my face, and I screamed towards the sky, tears flowing. I brought her close and held her there, tears still cascading down my face.

I soon realized what I had to do so I laid her softly on the grass, put her hands on her stomach and put a rose in her hands, so it looked proper. I stood up and went to walk over to the clearing and stopped, turning to look back. I looked at her laying there peacefully and then I looked at the moons. I looked down at her and snapped my head back towards the clearing and walked off, a single tear replacing the already fallen ones.

so what do you guys think, should I continue please leave a yes or no in the comments. Please comment and review thanks, sierra 187 signing out.


	2. Chapter 1

A deafening explosion blocked off the marines view of the incoming banshee, and smoke replaced the blast radius, further hindering their vision of the alien vehicle. The banshee slid out of the smoke, tendrils flicking behind it as it charged a blast from its fuel rod cannon under the cockpit. As the cannon discharged, many gunshots resounded through the rocky terrain. The green blur of light streaked towards the warthog with marines shooting in all directions, hitting the warthog and making it tilt, soon followed by a flash of ionized green, red and orange.

Smoke remained as an indicator of the warthog, along with a few scraps of its armor. Another warthog passed by with a banshee following close behind, the gunner firing wildly at it as it swayed side to side, narrowly dodging the M-41's savage rounds. The banshee suddenly barrel rolled to the side, firing a fuel rod blast at the speeding vehicle. The blast made contact with the side passenger and the vehicle went up in a hue of green and red and orange.

In the distance a passenger ship prepared to leave, along with a pelican. A nearby marine pinned down by enemy forces was firing his submachine gun at the enemies, when a marine ran up with an MA5 assault rifle. "dammit man, what are you still doin here? Command has declared a full retreat!" the MA5 wielding marine said. "we cant pull out! The civilians may be on their way out of here but theres a core of engineers still out there and im not leaving em behind!" the first marine said angrily. The thing the second marine said made the first marines angry expression fade. " it aint up to you. Cole Protocol has been enacted, lets move it!" he said. An explosion showered dust on the two marines and the second marine looked towards the ship and pelican.

"the shuttles…" he said incredulously. As the transport took off and was split in half by a plasma torpedo, killing the passengers and blowing the ship up. Scraps and bits fell from the wreckage as it fell to the ground in a smoking fireball. It landed and exploded once more, leaving more smoke. A phantom flew by with a grunt wielding the cannon. "this fighting keeps up, were gonna be as good as dead. We gotta stick it out, pray they can get us some evac. Lets go." The MA5 wielding marine said. The marine started to walk towards the waiting warthog but stopped to ask a question. "whos left behind?" "what?" the first marine questioned. The second marine looked back. " answer me soldier whats the name of the group!" he said frustrated. "it's the hades core! Their in hangar 1030 and they say their not leaving till they destroy the prototype of some weapons system!" the first marine replied. "the demolitions squad… I should have known… ghost" the other marine said.

what do yall think should i continue making these in chapters and make it all one big chapter in ghosts POV or should i continue chapters like this? let me know in the comments. 3 reviews to continue! this is ghost over and out.


End file.
